


In Death I Remain Unconquered

by Andrithir



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Death, Last phone call, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrithir/pseuds/Andrithir
Summary: In his final moments, Adam Shepard calls his mother one last time.





	

"Anderson?" Shepard called out weakly. "Anderson?"

The Admiral didn't respond. Adam turned his head, wincing as his neck throbbed. His bloodshot eyes fell upon his mentor, still and quiet.

"Guess I'll see you soon," Adam said softly.

He clutched his side, his blood flowing sluggishly over his burned hands. Shepard leaned back against the console and gazed out across the expansive view. The Earth turned below him, a sapphire and emerald orb dotted with burning embers.

'Beautiful,' he thought.

Activating his Omni-tool, an orange display flickered into existence. Adam scrolled through his contacts, and frowned at the lag. The cursor settled on Hannah Shepard, and he hit call.

"Adam?"

A small smile of relief appeared across his lips as he heard his mother's voice.

"Hey, mum," he whispered tiredly in that distinctively clipped accent.

"Sweetie? What is it?" Hannah asked worriedly.

"I -um- I don't think I'm gonna make it," Shepard said bluntly.

He could feel the cold gnawing at the back of his mind, a dull lethargy coursing through him.

"What're talking about?" Hannah's voice quickened.

"This is -uh- this is it. This is how it ends."

"Now, Adam!" Hannah snapped. "You fight it. You've had worse."

"It's... it's not that, mum. It's the end of the line."

"No!" Hannah cried. "Don't give up!"

"I'm sorry, mum. I wish there was another way."

"Find it!"

"Too late for that now," Adam said weakly. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Hannah said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Goodbye mum."

"I'm going to make you Yorkshire pudding tomorrow."

"You don't know how."

"I'll learn. I'm going to make it, and then I'm coming to you, and then..."

"Mum," Adam interrupted. "I'm sorry. Morior invictus."


End file.
